Data associated with a geographical region can generally be displayed in a format in which such data overlays a corresponding area of a geographical display. For example, a heat map can be presented to illustrate occupancy data of individuals within a geographical region. Displays of data overlaying a corresponding geographical space, however, are frequently limited to a single dimension or metric of data.